Body Talking: ItaSasuIta Smut Collection
by Crystallinee
Summary: Collection of smutty one-shots. Lots of loving and lemons. SasuIta, ItaSasu.
1. SasuIta: Quickie

**Author's Note: Welcome to the first installment of my Smut Collection. Pure smut and some loving.**

* * *

 **SasuIta - Quickie**

 _That look in your eyes says everything I'm thinking  
Your shadow over mine gets me up like sunrise_

Sasuke blinked for a few moments as his surroundings cleared. Damn… He wasn't exactly sure what happened last night, how much he drank or what he said, but it didn't matter.

Beside him in the bed rested the literal meaning of the word sexy. Itachi was still asleep; his long dark hair was spread around him in a mess. He breathed with open mouth, looking so innocent yet attractive. Furthermore, his bare chest reminded Sasuke of what kind of activities they had been engaged in the night before.

And now, the elder was yet unknowing of what awaited him.

Sasuke moved some strands of hair away from his brother's forehead before leaning down to kiss his lips. He loved the taste. He was already turned on, it didn't matter what the time was or what kind of responsibilities they had to take care of.

Itachi let out a slight breath, opening his eyes. "Good morning Otouto…"

Sasuke's mouth moved down to his neck, leaving kisses all the way to his collarbone.

"What time is it?"

The younger grunted. "Seven A.M."

Itachi tried to get up, but was pushed down again by his little brother. Sasuke straddled him, a dark look in his eyes. His voice was firm. "I need you now."

"Otouto, I have lectures in an hour–"

"It will be quick."

Itachi gave in with a slight moan as Sasuke straddled him. The younger put his arms on either side of his face to support his weight as he leaned over him, pressing their stomachs together. The elder closed his eyes, feeling the soft touch of his beloved's lips ravishing his neck and mouth. He wrapped his arms around the younger, holding him tight.

Sasuke moaned against his neck. A moment later he moved to reach for the lube in the usual drawer in the nightstand.

Itachi eagerly presented his body, feeling his own need grow stronger. He buried his body in the pillows as Sasuke applied the liquid to himself and pushed in. They both groaned at the contact, and Sasuke was not going to take it slow. He wasn't the one for slow morning sex.

"I've got fifteen minutes," Itachi mumbled.

Sasuke only grunted in reply. He was so impatient it was almost driving him insane. He started rocking his body in short, fast thrusts, pushing as far in as he could go. Itachi moved back against him, arching his lean back. Sasuke grabbed a fistful of his hair, enjoying the silky smoothness of it even when it wasn't brushed.

His hips repeatedly slapped against his brother's bottom, not slowing his rhythm for a moment. Every now and then he would thrust even harder, making Itachi let out a beautiful moan.

Itachi always forgot his responsibilities during the moments they spent completely together, physically joined. Sasuke was his sunshine, giving him a morning more beautiful than any dawn ever could. He loved having Sasuke above himself, or under him – whatever the younger felt like.

Even in stressed morning quickies, he could take time to completely enjoy his beloved, cherishing the way Sasuke made their bodies tingle with pleasure. Itachi would let his brother do whatever he wanted to his body, without ever needing to ask first. He loved him in every way and he belonged to Sasuke, just like Sasuke belonged to him.

Itachi widened his legs to give his brother better access, closing his eyes and gasping. He supported his weight on his hands, arching his hips. They rarely had time together and he craved it so badly.

Sasuke put his hand around his chest to pull him closer and his thrust turned harder, faster, signaling that he was at the edge. Itachi felt himself close to coming as well, stroking himself to increase the pleasure. Sasuke's grip around him tightened and he started panting louder.

"Fuck… Itachi…"

"Otouto," he gasped. "Are you there?"

"Almost…"

Itachi was touching the edge of his peak so delicately, he could feel himself going there and coming back. He let out a series of rough pants before he shouted his release, coming all over. Sasuke grunted in response, reacting to the sudden tightening. Itachi could feel him come as well; a warm rush of fluids.

They both collapsed onto the bed, and Sasuke laid his head to rest on his chest. Itachi admired his brother's face, that was glowing strongly in the aftermath of the most mind-numbing sex.

Itachi kissed the top of his head gently and stroked his spiky hair. "It's time to get up."

His brother glanced at him. "You owe me breakfast in bed. Right now."

* * *

 _ **Please review.**_  
 _ **Love, Crystallinee**_


	2. ItaSasu: Beg For It

_(Disclaimer: This scene depicts full consent, but in a roleplay.)_

* * *

 **ItaSasu: Beg For It**

Eyes half-lidded in desire, the need was felt to the very edge of his fingertips. The air was thick, filled with lust.

He looked at the body in front of him, completely submissive, ready to obey his every command. Itachi couldn't help but feel his inner beast purr at the sight, a light grin playing on his lips.

"Sasuke."

The other looked up at him with a unconcealed look of lust in his dark eyes. The reply was only a slight grunt, and Sasuke tried to move out of the ropes that kept him immobilized on the bed.

Itachi had never felt more in control. His little brother was always so impatient, so wild and unrestrained, passionate and impulsive like no other. He chuckled at the thought. So foolish… Itachi was going to take his time and play this out exactly as he wanted. Just as they both wanted, he was in control.

Sasuke was desperate to be touched; he was hard and dripping already. The gag kept him from voicing his impatience and anger and instead he used his eyes as a weapon, trying to convey his absolute craving.

Itachi moved closer to whisper in his ear, ever so slowly, teasing him beyond the limit and back: " _Beg for me_."

He could feel that Sasuke was almost driven mad with lust. The younger struggled a bit, sending his brother a furious look. The frustration was radiating off of him. Itachi knew what he wanted to say. As he ever so slowly gripped his brother's rock hard member and started giving slow, gentle strokes and tugs, Sasuke groaned. With his free hand, Itachi removed the gag.

Sasuke immediately hissed: "Damn you bastard-" but Itachi roughly put his hand over his mouth.

"I won't touch you unless you beg for it. I will leave you here for the rest of the night. You'll do as I say."

He took a step back, looking at his brother. Sasuke's eyes were shining with desire, his inner struggle was apparent. He rose on his knees, still with his arms and legs bound. He let out a shaky breath, on the edge of despair. If he didn't get any stimulation soon he would go crazy.

"Please, Itachi."

The older smirked. "Not enough." He loved taking things slow.

Sasuke groaned. "Please, Nii-san. Take my body, fuck me. I want you. Please."

Sasuke got even harder when he saw Itachi's reaction.

Kneeling in front of his brother on the bed, he let his head fall backwards to show his throat, marred with bite marks. His pre-cum was dripping on the bed; he wanted to rub himself against the mattress for relief but knew he would be punished if he did. He couldn't stand it any longer, he desperately needed relief.

"Please," he breathed. "Please."

Itachi's weight hit him with force, pinning him down on the mattress.

Itachi aggressively kissed and bit his neck while rubbing their groins together. When Sasuke let out a loud moan he drew back and straddled him. Itachi sat on his chest, without putting any weight on him, and put his member into his mouth. Sasuke eagerly eased it into his mouth, licking and sucking at the sensitive tip.

Itachi's moans seemed to echo along the walls as his member throbbed. He gently pushed in a bit deeper but Sasuke had since long got rid of his gag reflex.

Nibbling, licking and sucking finally brought his brother over the edge. As he pulled back Sasuke felt it splatter, so warm and wet, on his face. He licked his lips, tasting Itachi's salty fluids, and groaned in anticipation.

Itachi put on his pants again and moved down to take Sasuke's member into his mouth. The younger was brought into a complete bliss that made him unable to think straight.

"I'm going to fuck you into the mattress."

Sasuke's brain didn't focus on the words as Itachi's hot mouth caressed his member so sweetly; his tight and warm throat making his stomach tense up. He was lost in a limbo of pleasure and loud moans as Itachi sucked down to the base, fondled him and kissed the tip gently.

The sensation seemed to withdraw. "Please," he groaned in desperation, "Ah, ah, ah, keep going."

His brother waited for a moment before suddenly deep-throating him. The sensations hit Sasuke like a punch in the stomach and he let out a loud groan, arching up as he came shooting his cum into his mouth. The force of the orgasmic bliss was overwhelming; it hit him so hard he lost all sense, all feeling in his lower body.

"Ahhh, fuck…" He was only able to throw his head back in absolute exhaustion. He let out several moans as he kept on coming, feeling Itachi suck on him even harder.

His body relaxed and he lay spent in his own fluids, feeling Itachi lick it up from his thighs as he bucked his hips and rode out his orgasm. The elder had changed; his unmoved attitude had disappeared. His gaze was heavy with desire. Sasuke groaned as he felt the elder mount him against the bed, and when the ropes came undone he was too exhausted to even move.

It turned him on more than anything else, knowing that he was completely at Itachi's mercy. He was too caught up in pleasure to even notice his moans getting faster again.

The elder smirked as he positioned himself. Soon, his dear little brother would be gasping and panting so loudly that the entire apartment complex would hear them.

* * *

 **Review!**


	3. SasuIta: Hands On Me

A/N: This one-shot was written for my darling friend **Krystal-Tsuki** as a birthday gift.

* * *

 _ **"I can't stop thinking about your hands on me"** _

_All on me, keep your hands on me_  
 _Baby put your hands on me_

His body fell back on the bed with a moan, arching his back. "Mmmm…keep on doing that."

The sweet aftermath after his first orgasm of the night - but Sasuke was far from finished. The slender, long-haired beauty between his legs had just started his ministrations, and Sasuke was going to make sure he did it well. Spreading his legs wider and letting his head fall back completely, he moaned.

Itachi's soft, hot mouth was perfect for him, only for him. Every stroke of his tongue against his member made another sound leave Sasuke's lips. His body moved lazily on the sheets, his skin blazing hot.

He thrust slowly into his brother's mouth, groaning at the contact. Itachi stroked him from the base, teased him lightly with the tip of his tongue, devoured him completely. His tongue dipped deep into his sensitive slit, and Sasuke could not think straight.

"Ah…"

Itachi deep-throated him with ease, completely taking him in. Sasuke bucked his hips, trying to go deeper. His tip was hitting the end of his brother's scorching hot mouth and he was losing his mind. The only thing he could focus on was the feeling his groin, demanding to be taken care of.

He grunted, thrusting deeper. Itachi's saliva was coating him, embedding his member into pure bliss. His fingers entangled in Itachi's soft hair, pulling him closer. He loved the muffled sound the elder made, before proceeding to finish his task. He was completely focused on the throbbing erection in front of him. Sasuke's moans turned louder and his grip on his brother's hair tightened.

Itachi sucked hard, before licking the underside again and dipping his tongue into the slit. With a grunt Sasuke reached his heights and came spurting all over the elder's face. He relaxed on the bed again, riding out his intense orgasm. Itachi raised his hand to wipe his cheek.

Sasuke raised himself up from the bed and pulled the elder closer, before straddling him. His lips found Itachi's in a quick rhythm, pressing against him.

"Don't move."

"I am always yours." Itachi gave him one of his rare smiles, before turning them around and pinning him to the bed. "My one and only. Sasuke."

The look in Itachi's eyes was more intense than he had seen in a long while; a look that revealed that this love-making was going to be more intense than any other they had had.

Itachi reached down to kiss him softly and Sasuke found himself stripped of the last piece of clothing. Itachi was straddling him, as he started the preparations for himself.

Sasuke watched with half-lidded eyes, feeling it grow unbearable. His brother was swift and lean above him, gripping Sasuke to ease himself onto him. A moment later Sasuke felt himself wrapped into the addictive, tight heat of his brother. The simple joining was perfect – Itachi intertwined their hands as he started rocking his hips in a slow, sweet rhythm.

They both moaned and Sasuke bucked his hips again, trying to get himself deeper into the person he loved. Itachi reached down to kiss him tenderly, while never stopping his rhythmic movements. Sasuke reached up to pull him closer, grasping at his back.

"You feel so good," Itachi moaned into his ear. The younger groaned in return, biting into his brother's shoulder. "Get on with it."

He couldn't say what exactly Itachi was doing to him, but that certain thing drove him to the edge and back, wrapping him up in complete bliss and carelessness.

Itachi secured his legs on either side of his waist as he started rocking faster, riding Sasuke fast and hard. He lifted his arms to hold onto the bed frame.

Sasuke grunted. "Keep your hands on me."

Itachi obliged with a strained smile, moving his hands to his chest and down. Sasuke looked at the place where they were joined, smirking. The feeling of spreading and taking Itachi was taking him dangerously high. His older brother was so snug and warm, clenching him and almost suffocating him in this soft velvet channel. Itachi's hands were all over his chest, and in the moment he wasn't aware of what he was doing.

He thrust upwards to increase the speed, feeling Itachi's moans go straight to his groin. He bit down into his neck this time, sucking harshly. The elder let out a deep groan in return.

In a few moments Sasuke felt himself touching his climax without getting there, so high in bless that he could only throw his head back. Itachi's skin burned against his own, their faces gleaming in the dull light from the bedside lamp. The elder sped up his rhythm even more, until their bodies were almost thrown against each other and the sound of their hips hitting each other was the only thing they could focus on.

Itachi's hands tightened around his waist, as he leaned over Sasuke and groaned into his mouth. Sasuke bit his lip to keep himself from shouting out loud.

"Look…at me…" He felt himself close to explode into his brother at the sight of Itachi's flushed face, looking at him with that expression in his eyes.

Sasuke growled. "You're mine… If anyone else touches you, will kill them."

"I love you."

Itachi groaned as he came. Sasuke felt a rush of warm seed against his bare stomach and face, and choked on a grunt.

Itachi clenched around him so hellishly tight it felt like he was going to suffocate. The tightness was absolutely fucking delicious and brought him more pleasure than he ever thought he could get. The feeling made his knees weak and he could only groan loudly as he let himself go, filling Itachi up with spurt after spurt.

After several moments, Itachi's soft, wet lips against his own brought him back to reality, and they moaned in the aftermath. Itachi slipped off him and lay down next to him, still panting.

Sasuke glanced at him. "You don't think we're finished, do you."

Itachi smiled. "I told you, you can have your way with me anytime."

The younger sat up in the bed, looking at him. It was true, Itachi was his to use and have anytime. The older was eager to receive him in his mouth whenever he could, to satisfy his needs for a quick fuck or let Sasuke take his time completely. Itachi let him do whatever he wanted – rough and animalistic, or sugary sweet.

Sasuke moved to pin him down on the bed. "Put your hands on me again."


End file.
